


A Day Like Any Other

by tuuli



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Free Verse, I Don't Even Know, Poetry, Suicidal Thoughts, or something, up to the reader whether you see this as romance or friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli/pseuds/tuuli
Summary: It is a day just like any other… and like no other. In any case, that day will change Gakushuu’s life.This takes place sometime during high school.I felt like writing something more serious, and this happened. First time writing fanfiction in this format, it was an interesting experiment... I still feel the end result's a bit... I don't know, if not cliche at least melodramatic or pseudo or something, but whatever, I guess. ^^;
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Asano Gakushuu, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	A Day Like Any Other

It is a day just like any other  
(a Wednesday, probably, though that doesn’t matter)  
when the clouds hang low and heavy under the sky  
the slight drizzle turns the world gray  
and that single drop  
rolling down the car’s window to water the ground  
has more purpose  
meaning  
reason  
in its existence  
than he ever would  
For when your entire life is just survival of the fittest,  
what room is there for any meaning?

It is a day just like any other  
when he arrives at school (perfect)  
walks up the stairs (perfect)  
greets people (perfect)  
smiles (perfect)  
the first to enter the classroom  
the first to aid the teacher  
the first to answer the questions  
(with a smile)  
the first to finish any assignment  
the first to help others with them  
the last to leave the classroom  
(always with a smile)  
represents  
is a role model  
perfect  
and his friends (minions)  
just follow  
as  
they  
should.

(and the clouds hang lower  
and heavier  
and there is drizzle in his eyes  
and the world  
is gray)

It is a day just like any other  
when he skips lunch  
climbs to the rooftop  
(surprised he doesn’t reach the clouds, so low they are)  
and he stands there  
alone, in the drizzle  
and he thinks  
of

fal  
l  
i  
n  
g

And he could fall, easily  
(isn’t he falling already)  
like that one lone drop  
(wavering, unsteady)  
twisting and turning  
going faster, slowing down  
but still, inevitably  
on the way down  
and then  
that one lone drop  
hits the ground  
b r e a k s   
a p a r t  
merges to the earth  
loses itself  
is no more.

It is a day just like any other  
when he realizes  
he has already lost himself  
so long ago  
he can’t even remember what it is he has lost.

And on that day  
in a world that has no color  
he sees red  
and his heart thumps  
his fingers twitch  
his eyes lock on that red  
on that infuriating smirk  
and he raises his chin  
(doesn’t smile)  
(doesn’t even smirk)  
and the red pauses, frowns, tries to catch his eye

_skipping class? (mocking)_

_we’ve a quiz today, you know. (flat)_

_…you didn’t eat. (undecipherable)_

He turns away  
without words  
(and when has he ever been without words?)  
the drizzle  
wets his face  
falls down on his cheeks  
and he waits  
for steps to walk away  
(like they always do)  
but the red  
sits down by the edge  
a straw in his mouth, a carton in his hand  
places another one in front of his feet.

And they sit in the drizzle  
on the wet rooftop  
redhead and strawberry blond  
drink strawberry milk  
(so _disgustingly_ sweet)  
and he thinks  
he is about to find something  
though he doesn’t yet know what

and it is a day like no other  
(even though it is just an ordinary Wednesday.)


End file.
